The use of a cable-pulling device commonly called a "come-along" is well-known. Such devices are used with one cable extending from each end of the device. A first end of an anchoring cable is attached to a first end of the come-along and a second end of the anchoring cable is attached to an anchoring object. A load-pulling cable has a first end wrapped one or more turns about a spindle within the come-along and a second end attached to a load to be moved. Using well-known lever-arm principles and a ratchet and pawl structure, a greater length of the first end of the second cable is wound around the spindle, thereby pulling the load toward the come-along.
Unfortunately, where the length of the cable wound around the spindle is less than the distance that it is desired to move the load, the load must be temporarily secured to the anchor using a temporary cable. The first load-pulling cable may then be removed from the come-along. A second load-pulling cable, shorter than the first load pulling cable, may then have a few inches of one end wrapped about the come-along's spindle and a second end attached to the load. With the second load-pulling cable in place, the load may be pulled until the spindle is again full. This is process is repeated until the load is correctly positioned.
The problem with this approach is that it is frequently the case that the load will need to be moved a distance greater than a distance associated with the length of cable which may be wrapped about the spindle of the come-along. Thus, the movement of the load is done in a series of repeated exercises, each iteration moving the load by an incremental distance associated with the length of the cable which may be wrapped about the spindle. Additionally, since the load-bearing cable wrapped about the spindle must be unwound, additional cables are typically required to hold the load in position while the come-along is again readied for use. This is usually the case, such as in the common example where the load is positioned half-way up a hillside.
Therefore, it is usually the case that a first cable is required to anchor the come-along, and at least one load-bearing cable is required to extend from the come-along to the load. An additional anchoring cable is required to secure the load and prevent its moving while the load-bearing cable is readjusted between iterations. Additional cables of alternate lengths may be advantageous, since the end of the cable to be wrapped about the spindle of the come-along is excessively long, an excessive portion of the spindle is filled before the load begins to move.
It is also the case that considerable effort must be expended when using a come-along in hiking up and down the hillside between the anchor and the load. For example, where the load is a snowmobile stuck at the bottom of a hillside, and the anchor is a pickup truck on a road at the top of the hillside, numerous trips will have to be made between the come-along, snowmobile and truck.
What is needed is a device having the load-moving advantages of the come-along, but which is adapted for use with just one rope. The device should be attachable to any middle point of a rope extending between the load to the anchor. The device should eliminate the need to secure the load with an additional line during the period of time in which the spindle is emptied.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel rope pulling device is disclosed that is adapted to move a load toward an anchor wherein a single rope connects the load to the anchor and the device is attached to any middle point on the rope.
The rope pulling device of the present invention provides some or all of the following structures.
(A) A preferred come-along includes the following components. PA1 (B) A hook is carried on the spindle of the ratchet assembly. In operation, a point of the slack rope between the anchor and load end grip assemblies may be folded about the hook, causing the rope to be wrapped about the spindle as it is turned by the ratchet. One or more turns of rope may be wrapped about the spindle, taking out the slack between the spindle and the load end grip assembly and causing a frictional connection between the rope and the spindle. At this point, the load end grip assembly may be released, and additional rope wrapped about the spindle by operation of the lever assembly, thereby moving the load upwardly. PA1 (C) An anchor end grip assembly is carried by the the anchor end of the frame and is sized to releasably grip the rope while the load is being moved toward the rope pulling device. PA1 (D) A load end grip assembly is carried by the load end of the frame and is sized to releasably grip the rope while rope is being removed from the spindle as it is being unwound.
(a) A frame is generally oriented in a lengthwise manner, having an anchor end and a load end. Two opposed side rails are connected by anchor end, load end and center axles, and are separated by a distance sized to contain the lever, ratchet, lock and pawl assemblies. PA2 (b) A lever assembly, carried by the center axle, supports a pawl assembly in a position where it may engage the ratchet assembly. PA2 (c) A ratchet assembly is carried between the opposed side rails of the frame on the center axle. A ratchet is carried at one end of the axle, where it may be engaged by the pawl assembly carried by the lever assembly. A spindle, also carried on the center axle, is sized to carry a length of rope. PA2 (d) A pawl assembly, carried by the lever assembly, is switchable between a winding and an unwinding mode. In the winding mode, a pawl engages the ratchet, forcing it to turn in the forward direction. In the unwinding mode, the pawl is elevated to prevent engagement with the ratchet, and to allow the spindle to be rotated in the reverse direction in an unobstructed manner. PA2 (e) A lock assembly, carried between the opposed side rails of the frame on the anchor end axle, prevents the ratchet assembly from turning in the reverse direction unless manually released.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel rope pulling device that is attachable to any middle point of a single piece of rope extending from the anchor to the load, and which does not require cutting of the rope into two pieces.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel rope pulling device that eliminates the need to anchor the load periodically with a second line as the spindle of the ratchet is unwound.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel rope pulling device that is adaptable for use with lines made of rope, tape, webbing or other materials.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel rope pulling device that can be used with a first length of rope that is attached to a load and a second length of rope that is attached to an anchor.